Ella será amada
by Areemii Popsycle
Summary: Ella: una chica que ya no creía en el amor. Él: un chico dispuesto a amar de nuevo. A veces el destino te pone en el lugar y momento correctos.


— ¡Yo no quiero estudiar leyes!— Le gritaba un chico alto con cabello negro y grandes ojos verdes a su padre, un hombre bastante parecido a su hijo, excepto por los ojos azules que poseía aquel.

— ¡La música no te dejará nada, hijo!— Le respondió el padre gritando en un tono más fuerte al que había usado su hijo— Además, todos en esta familia han sido abogados exitosos; mi abuelo fue abogado, mi padre lo fue, yo lo soy y no veo razón para que tú no lo seas…

— ¡Pero yo no quiero serlo!— Le siguió gritando el muchacho recalcando lo obvio.

— ¡Estudiarás en la Facultad de Leyes de Ontario y caso cerrado Trenton Collins!— Gritó el padre cansado de aquella discusión mientras salía de la habitación en donde se encontraban.

— ¿Tú no dirás nada?— Preguntó el chico con un tono más tranquilo a una mujer que había presenciado toda la pelea mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la casa.

— Lo lamento. Tu padre ya lo decidió y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. —Le respondió la mujer de cabello castaño, con un tono de piel bronceado y grandes ojos verdes iguales a los de su hijo. Trent no pudo hacer más que recostarse en aquel sillón y mirar el techo mientras deseaba que nada de eso estuviera pasando. Su madre pudo darse cuenta de que realmente le dolía tener que acatar las órdenes de su padre, especialmente porque sabía que él esperaba tener un futuro diferente al que había tenido toda su familia haciendo algo que le gustara de verdad.

—Está bien. Supongo que tendré que hacer lo que él quiere…— Decía el muchacho con un eje de tristeza en su voz hasta que su madre lo interrumpió.

— ¿Sabes? A veces las cosas pasan por algo… es como aquel reality al que entraste cuando tenías 16…— dijo la mujer intentando sacarle una sonrisa a su hijo.

—Ni me lo recuerdes…— respondió rodando los ojos— Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con esto…

—Tú esperabas convertirte en un músico reconocido, pero obtuviste más que sólo fama…— Trent miró a su madre con una expresión de perplejidad, ya que no entendía que era lo que trataba de decir con eso. —Encontraste amigos verdaderos, una linda chica y tuviste más confianza en ti mismo después de esa experiencia, y aunque lo de Gwen no haya funcionado, no tienes idea del bien que te hizo participar en ese programa.

—Gracias por intentar animarme mamá, pero tengo que empezar a empacar mis cosas para la universidad— dijo él mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su habitación.

—Hijo— habló su madre por última vez antes de que Trent subiera la escalera —A veces el destino nos pone en el lugar y momento apropiados, pero tú tienes que saber para qué estás allí…. —Terminó de hablar dedicándole una sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación. No había duda de dónde había sacado Trent esa actitud positiva que lo caracterizaba, y de la cual carecía esa noche. Simplemente no quería pensar en nada ni hablar con nadie y ni siquiera las palabras de consuelo de su madre podrían tranquilizarlo.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, en una lujosa casa de Ontario, Canadá, se encontraba una chica con cabello castaño, ojos negros y piel morena gritando con tanta emoción que probablemente cada persona en el vecindario la había escuchado…<p>

— ¡Sí! ¡Califiqué para la Facultad de Leyes de Ontario!— gritaba Courtney brincando en su habitación.

—No entiendo de que te sorprendes hija— le dijo su padre, un prestigioso juez. —Todos sabíamos que calificarías… _ese __es __tu __destino_…

—No sólo eso, era mi sueño... —Dijo la chica con una sonrisa que no podía sacar de su rostro desde que recibió la noticia —Pero es tan distinto verlo ahora tan cerca…

—Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Courtney y estamos seguros de que serás una gran abogada.

La chica no podía estar más feliz. Por fin lo que más quería en su vida se convertiría en realidad. No pudo esperar más y aunque faltaba una semana para partir empezó a sacar sus maletas para empacar. No sabía qué era lo que le esperaba pero estaba segura de que podría con cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Digamos que no he actualizado en vario tiempo y ahora estoy publicando algunas historias que no he terminado..**

**Bueno, espero que les guste y si creen que la historia es buena, mala, que deba borrarla; por favor diganlo en un review..**

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
